For Ransom
by totallyuncreativelyinsane
Summary: 10 princesses. 10 captors. Why?
1. Calypso and Zoe

**I hope you like this story! I was inspired to write a story like this after reading Awesomepossum328's Kidnapped.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I own. All PJO related stuff belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**Calypso**

Calypso danced around her island kingdom Crete. She hummed a song about home-longing. Something rustled in the bushes behind Calypso. Calypso turned and inched carefully towards the bush. An arm reached out of the bush and grabbed Calypso. The girl screamed for help but no one came. The person in the bush climbed out. Calypso looked at the person. He or she maybe, was dressed in black and had a ski mask covering _his-hers? _face. Calypso didn't know what was happening but suddenly it dawned on her. This person was attempting to kidnap her. Calypso didn't know why anyone would want to kidnap her. But the girl was shook from he thoughts as her captor lunged at her. Calypso clawed at her kidnapper's mask and removed it only enough to see their eyes. The kidnapper's eyes were a dark brown but looked as if they had fire in them. Taking a deep breath, Calypso twisted her body, brought up her elbow and hit the captor's right eye. The kidnapper fell to the ground but not before plunging a needle into her arm. Another person dressed in black came from the bushes. The person was dragging a body behind him. The person helped Calypso's captor up and together they loaded Calypso and what looked like her sister into a helicopter. The only thing Calypso saw was a malicious smile before her vision faded.

**Zoe**

"Calypso?" _Where could that girl be? _Zoe wandered around the place where she and Calypso would play when they were children. Calypso called it her 'island', her island home of Ogygia. Zoe spotted a flash of black hair from her left eye. Thinking that her sister was playing a trick on her, Zoe called out. "Calypso. I know it's you. Stop playing around, father wants to see us". Zoe received no answer, which was strange because Calypso always came when father called for her. Zoe felt something prick her arm and turned to see a boy with warm brown eyes staring at her. She fell limp and he dragged her away.

**That was sketchy...**


	2. Annabeth and Reyna

**To Smiles Burn In The Styx: Yep..It's sketchy**

**Guest 1: Thanks for saying it has potential!**

**Guest 2:...OF COURSE THERE WILL BE PERCABETH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJatO or the HOO**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth paced around her room, her mind a complete blank as she tried to come up with a new design. The Princess of Athens sighed and flopped down on her grey bed. Annabeth's bedroom door opened and closed wih a squeak. She had been meaning to oil that door but she never got around to it. Annabeth sat up, confused as to who entered her room. Standing in her doorway was a boy, about her age, dressed head-to-toe in black. Annabeth's eyes widened, she heard about stories like this-stories where princesses went missing. And they were never found. The Boy in Black stepped toward her and Annabeth studied him. He had a lean body but he still had muscles. Upon further investigation, Annabeth discovered he had sea-green eyes with fleckes of blue in them. Annabeth locked her grey eyes with her kidnapper, he too seemed determined. Suddenly, he lunged at her. Annabeth kicked out her foot and sent him sprawling on the plush carpet. Before running out of her room, Annabeth grabbed her dagger. But Annabeth underestimated her kidnapper. He latched onto her foot and tripped her before plunging a needle into her arm. Annabeth locked eyes with the boy. Green on grey before her vision faded.

**Reyna**

Reyna never cried. She was the Princess of Sparta, Warrior of Bellona and she most definitely didn't cry. But today she did. Rayna shed a tear...a few tears. After the death of her father, Reyna journeyed to Delphi to visit the Oracle. Turns out the Oracle is the Princess of Delphi, a redhead girl named Rachel. The Oracle or Rachel, as she preffered to be called, told her she would not find love. That little tidbit of information, along with the death of her father, dug a hole in Reyna's heart. On top of that, Reyna no longer got to see her sister. Hylla, Reyna's older sister, joined a group of girls, The Amazons, They traveled the world, hunting and saving animals. Thier sister group, The Hunters of Artemis, also did this but they swore off men, vowing to be eternal maidens. A knock on the her door shook Reyna out of her thoughts. "Princess Reyna, the Queen wishes to see you." Reyna knew that voice. It was Gwen, her best friend and head servant. She and Reyna often trained with Lupa, the Queen's best friend and loyal advisor. "Oh stop Gwen, I know it's you out there." Said girl pushed open the door, smiling and swishing her light blonde hair,back and forth. Gwen huffed, "Well_ Princess, _your mother wants to talk to you." Reyna groaned and turned over in her bed, making a few tissues fall off of their mountain, "Tell her I'm busy. Or better yet, tell her I don't want to see her!" Gwen rolled her brown eyes and began walking out of Reyna's purple themed room. "Well your sister is here.", Gewn said before darting out of the room. Reyna fumbled around, trying to take off her jeans and put on her formal wear. The Princess of Sparta smiled to herself as she made her way down the stairs to the throne room. As Reyna began opening the heavy doors, she felt somthing on her arm. A small dot of blood was on her arm. Reyna looked around, wondering what could have poked her. But her vision soon went black. She never made it to the throne room.


	3. Liana, Piper, Silena

**Liana, Piper, Silena**

Liana tumbled off of a frilly pink bed.

"Ow."

Her head clanged on something.

_A pan. A red frying pan. Hand-cuffed to her wrist._

The Princess of Pylos tugged at the hand-cuff but had no success.

"Ugh."

Sighing, Liana got back up walked a few steps to get to the bathroom. She still had no idea where she was or why there was a red frying pan attached to her. But, being the totally uncoordinated person she is, Liana tripped over something.

No, not something, _someone. _

It was Piper, the Princess of Troy. Liana heard soft snores coming from underneath a pile of clothes. The snoring stopped and a head of brown hair poked out. Blue eyes moved around the room and finally, they settled on Liana. It was Silena, Piper's half-sister.

3..2...1..the room erupted in a fit of giggles.

The giggles woke up Piper, who soon started laughing along with them, although she didn't know why she was laughing. Silena stopped laughing or she _tried _to stop, but she couldn't.

"Okay," Liana stopped laughing, "I'm gonna go take a shower and other stuff."

Piper smiled, "Before you do that can you get off of me?"

Silena suppressed laughter but pretty soon they were all giggling and snorting again. Liana obliged to Piper's orders, and began crawling to Silena's bathroom.

Liana pressed shuffle on Piper's iPod and 'Party Rock Anthem' came on.

"PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!" Piper and Silena sang along.

By the time Liana came out of the shower, 'I'm Sexy And I Know It, We Can't Stop and Troublemaker' had played through.

Now 'Classic' by MKTO was blaring on the iPod dock.

"BABY YOUR SO CLASSIC!" Liana danced around the room with Piper and Silena joining her. Slowly, memories from last night came back to Liana's mind.

_A sleepover. A dare. And a frying pan._

Liana pulled on a pair of green high-waisted jeans and a black tank top.

Silena and Piper were getting dressed, after showering.

Silena picked of a purple tank top just as Piper pulled on black shorts.

Piper took a blue shirt off the pile of clothes on the bed and Silena crossed the room to her closet. She picked out a dark blue skirt and tucked the shirt into the skirt.

Suddenly 3 people dressed in black came through the window. The people advanced towards the girls. Piper and Liana had no clue what to do but Silena did.

Silena picked up a black stiletto and threw it at the stranger closest to her. It hit the person near the eye and he cried out.

Liana and Piper caught the drift and began hurtling clothes, shoes and accessories at the two other guys.

Silena sprinted through the door, the person she hit coming right after her.

Piper was forced into a corner and before she blacked out she saw a pair of electric blue eyes.

* * *

**Silena**

Silena avoided her captor and ran along the hallways banging on doors and screaming for help. She rushed to the terrace but soon realized there was no escape. Silena looked down at the ground.

_If I jump down, will I die?, _she wondered.

Silena swung one leg over the railing and looked at the person in black. She could only see one of his eyes because the other one was covered up with a gloved hand. Silena realized he was the one she hit with a shoe. The boy ran to her and Silena swung her other leg over the rail but not before something pricked her arm.

* * *

**Liana**

Liana stared into the eyes of the boy in front of her. They were a dark brown almost black but at the same they looked warm. He looked apologetic and somewhat sad. Liana sighed and the boy produced a needle.

"Make it quick," Liana said. "I don't like needles."

Liana shut her eyes tight, knowing what was coming. The boy stepped closer and slowly injected Liana with the contents of the needle. She slumped forward and the boy caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

King Tristan's Head Chef loved them.

Silena, Piper and Liana were the best of friends and they loved hanging out with the cook. Today Chef Irene decided to make pancakes for the girls. But there was one problem, she couldn't find her favorite cooking utensil.

_A pan. A red frying pan. Hand-cuffed to a kidnapped princess..._


	4. Hazel, Juniper, Rachel

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: I know. Percabeth makes me cry too! **

**bookgirl1020: Thanks! I have many plans *cackles evilly***

**heartofglass99: Here is you update! More to come!**

**Guest: I've always thought that Calypso and Zoe were a somewhat alike.**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Drama.. Dun dun dun!**

**ilikepercabeth123: HUZZAH indeed!**

**ebookboss121: Your new chapter awaits! So stop reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan. *snort* I surely hope not.**

...

**Hazel, Juniper, Rachel**

Hazel's father loomed over her, smiling down at his daughter. Queen Marie sat in her throne, next to King Pluto.

"Hazel, my beautiful daughter."

"Father." Hazel smiled at her dad.

"Fourteen today Hazel. You are fourteen." Queen Marie said.

"I know. I'm super excited!"

"Since today is your birthday, you must have presents no?" King Pluto asked.

"Well yeah, I guess."

"Well then HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAZEL!" One of Princess Hazel's friends jumped out from behind Queen Marie's throne. Hazel spotted a head of red hair and green eyes.

"Rachel!" Hazel squealed, running towards the Princess of Delphi.

"Hey Hazel!" Rachel laughed.

"Don't forget about me!" Hazel turned and saw her other friend, Princess Juniper.

"Juni!" The three girls squealed and giggled. King Pluto cleared his throat and three servants emerged from the hall, carrying mounds of gifts. Hazel stared wide eyed at the presents.

"Are these mine?" she asked softly.

"Yep!" Rachel answered. Hazel didn't know how she was friends with Rachel. The two were complete and total opposites. Maybe it had something to do with their love for art. Juniper met Hazel through Rachel. Juniper and Rachel met at a 'Save the Environment' meeting. One day the girls all met in a park nearby and since then they had been best of friends.

"Open one Hazel." Juniper said.

Hazel nodded and moved to the pile of gifts. She picked out a box with purple wrapping paper and a golden bow. Hazel shook the present and ripped off the wrapping paper. She opened the box and gasped. Slowly, Hazel held up a diamond necklace. A few steps away from her, Rachel and Juniper gasped. Hazel clasped the necklace around her neck and grinned.

Hazel turned to her parents, "Thank you!"

Quuen Marie and King Pluto grinned at their daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!" Queen Marie exclaimed.

"Do you want to open the rest of your gifts now or later?" King Pluto questioned.

Hazel glanced at her friends. Rachel's green eyes were sparkling and Juniper's brownish green eyes were shining with excitment.

"Umm..later." Hazel answered. King Pluto nodded.

"Then you are dismissed. Happy Birthday darling."

Hazel left the room with her friends trailing behind her. "Come on. Let's go up to my room." Hazel sprinted up the stairs holding up her yellow formal dress.

"Let's go Rachel!" Juniper yelled behind her.

"Okay I'm coming!"

Hazel gasped and stopped running. Juniper ran into her and they fell to the ground. Rachel ran up and tripped over them.

"Hazel why did you you stop?" Juniper asked. Hazel didn't answer. Instead she looked in front of her and stayed silent. Rachel slowly lifted her gaze from the floor to what Hazel was staring at. The three girls looked as if they were in a trance. Three boys were standing in front of them decked out in comeplete black. Except one of them. He was wearing a yellow rasta cap. It was Juniper who finally snapped out of it.

"RUN!" she yelled, untangling herself from Rachel and Hazel.

Rachel grabbed Hazel's hand and scrambled after Juniper. The boys chased after them.

"If we spit up maybe we can lose them!" Rchel yelled.

Hazel and Juniper nodded. The girls went their seperate ways but they underestimated their oppenents. The boys split up too, each one running after one of the girls.

**Juniper**

Juniper ran aimlessly around the halls, trying to make sense of her location. Whenever she came to Hazel's kingdom she always got lost. The place was humongous! Juniper glanced behind her at the guy running after her. She turned a corner and found herself in the kitchen. Juniper groaned. Why couldn't she be somewhere else, like the weapon room. Juniper cursed as she heard footsteps growing closer. She looked around at her suroundings.

"You have nowhere to go." a voice said. Juniper gasped and whirled around. The boy with the rasta cap was blocking the doorway and he had a needle in his hand. He advanced toward Juniper, making her back up and hit a counter.

Juniper was panicking and she didn't think straight when she panicked. Juniper's hands moved over the counter, scattering items until she found something sharp. Mindlessly, Juniper flung the item at her attacker. The knife, butter knife mind you, hit the boy's arm. Although it didn't hurt him it distracted him. Juniper pushed Rasta Cap Boy aside and sprinted to the hallway. But she didn't make it. Rasta Cap Boy pulled her arm and she fell backwards. Juniper felt a small _prick _and her vision tunneled.

**Rachel**

Rachel watched Hazel run to the right while Juniper darted to the left. The two other attackers followed them.

Rachel squinted at the boy in front of her. "Whatever you plan on doing, its not going to work."

The boy smirked at her, "We'll see about that."

Rachel hurried down the hall with the boy right on her heels. She turned about seven corners and ended up in the Winter Dining Hall. Rachel tripped over the long brown carpet but decided to stay down. She crawled to the fireplace and hid in the far crook of it. Her jeans got dirty with ashes but she couldn't care less. Rachel had never been much of a girly girl, she was more of an artsy girl. The boy ran in after Rachel and scanned the room with his sea green eyes. His eyes finally landed on the fireplace in which Rachel was hiding. The boy smirked and strolled over to the fireplace.

"You know its really hard to hide in a _brown _fireplace when you have _red _hair. So you should probably come out now. " he said. His face was expressionless but his beautiful green eyes were laughing.

Rachel mentally cursed. Partially because he found her and partially because she thought his eyes were beautiful. She couldn't do that! Rachel was the Oracle of Delphi, an eternal maiden.

"You can come out now." the boy repeated.

"NO!" Rachel yelled, hopefully loud enough for some servants to hear. The boy gave her a lopsided grin before injecting a needle into her arm.

"What did you do to me?" Rachel questioned. The boy stared at her in confusion.

"You should not be awake right now." he stated.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Well I am so what are you gonna do about it?"

The boy shrugged. "Nothing."

Now it was Rachel's turn to be confused. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Rachel blinked rapidly before passing out.

**Hazel**

Hazel dashed through the halls, keeping an eye on her chaser. She turned a corner then doubled back around. Hazel smiled to herself. Never once had she ever gotten lost. Hazel grew up in this castle, she knew all the secret passageways and tunnels. Quietly tiptoeing to a tapestry, Hazel slipped behind it and felt around for the brick. Carefully, Hazel took the brick out of its place and the whole wall behind the tapesrty moved just enough for Hazel to slip through. Hazel fumbled around for a torch and a lighter. The wall behind her moved back into place, not making one single sound. Finally, Hazel had a grip on a torch and a few matches. Sighing, Hazel struck a match on the brick wall and lit the torch. Hazel waded through the mud, lifting her skirts and hefting the torch. Her footsteps echoed through the tunnel. Up ahead, Hazel spotted a door. The princess blinked and rushed to the door. She blew out her torch and hung it on one of the many torch braziers. Hazel turned the cold metal door knob and the door swung open.

She wished she hadn't opened the door.

The boy had his back to her but as soon as the door opened he turned to her with wide eyes.

Hazel did not know what was going to happen. The boy stepped closer but he looked like he didn't want too. Hazel turned around to go back through the tunnel but door was locked.

"I'm sorry." The last words Hazel heard before she crumpled to the cold, hard ground.

**Sooo...I'm really sorry for not updating but I will try harder to update more.**

**Thank you for reading this incredibly unplanned story! :D **


	5. Meet the Princesses

**bookgirl1020: Of course Frank would apologize, that's just who he is. Lots of plot twists are coming so prepare yourself!**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Percy kidnapped two girls but Nico kidnapped three. MWAHAHAHA**

**Guest: I'm sorry I ate your cupcake**

**Disclaimer: I am not the plot twist king Rick Riordan who's new series comes out in October**

**Hazel**

It was cold and dark. Hazel could not see five feet in front of her. She looked around the...room? Hazel did not know where she was. It could have been a basement or a room or the bottom of the ocean for all she knew. And her memory was a complete blank. She didn't remember anything except for a boy who apologized for something. Hazel's eyes tried to adjust to the place she was in. Bodies were littered all over the ground, not moving or making a sound. Were they...dead? Hazel could not tell. She pushed that thought out of her mind and focused on trying to help the other people. Slowly, Hazel pulled herself to her feet, trying not to make a sound. But of course, she did. Her foot hit something to the right of her and a groan emitted from the opposite side of the room. The other bodies began to move, groan and moaning about waking up too early. And then the questions started.

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Who are you people?"

"Why am I here?"

"Why is it so dark?"

The questions flowed like a river.

"WAIT!" a voice called out, silencing all others. "I have a..umm...wait. I know its here somewhere." Hazel heard rustling and then a small light flashed on. A girl with curly blonde hair was holding it, smiling at the other people in the room.

"Always be prepared. That's my motto."

"That's a good motto." another voice said. The blonde girl turned the light in the direction of the voice. It landed on a girl with long dark brown hair in a braid.

"Thanks. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase, daughter of King Fredrick and Queen Athena, princess of Athens, heir to the throne of Athens."

The girl with the braid whistled. "Getting fancy with the full titles aren't we."

The blonde girl-Annabeth nodded. The girl with the braid sat up and cleared her throat.

"Well if we're doing that then I guess I should introduce myself. I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Daughter of Queen Bellona, princess of Sparta and heir to the throne. "

"Reyna...I think I've heard that name before." Annabeth said, looking in deep thought.

Reyna shrugged. "Maybe you have."

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I have! Were you at the war council meeting in Athens a few months ago?"

Reyna nodded, as if she was catching onto Annabeth's train of thought. "Yeah...I was..."

"I was there!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Ohhh yeah! You were the girl sitting across from me!" Reyna said excitedly.

A new voice interrupted the conversation. "Um..well at least you two know each other. We however, don't." Hazel knew that voice. She could barely hear that voice. And she loved that voice.

"Juni?" Hazel asked tentatively.

"Haze?" Annabeth flashed the light at a girl with light brown hair and swirling green eyes. It was Juniper.

"Juni!" Hazel exclaimed. Juniper ran over from her spot on the floor to where Hazel was. She hugged Hazel tightly and relaxed by her side. Another force knocked the two girls down. With help from Annabeth's small flashlight, Hazel could see a tangled mess of bright red hair.

"Rachel!" The red headed girl hugged Juniper and Hazel even tighter before letting go.

Annabeth shined her light between the three girls. "You all know each other I presume." The girls nodded. "Cool."

"I guess I might as well introduce my self as well. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of King John and Queen Lauren, princess of Delphi, Oracle of Delphi and heir to the throne of Delphi."

Across the room, Reyna stiffened. Hazel was confused as to why she did that but instead of addressing it directly, she made a mental note to ask Reyna later.

"Juniper Green, princess of Corinth and daughter of King Forrest and Queen Cedar. Its a pleasure to meet you all." Annabeth and Reyna smiled at her then looked to the other girls, who had been quiet during the whole exchange.

One girl stepped forward. She had long choppy brown hair with little braids in them. Her eyes changed color as if her irises could not decide which color to be.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of King Tristan and Queen Lola and the princess of Troy." Another girl with straight long brown hair smiled at Piper. "And step-sister of Silena Beaureguard." Piper added hastily.

The girl with the long brown hair stood up with perfect posture. Hazel guessed this girl was Silena.

"I am Silena Beaureguard. Heir to the throne of Troy, daughter of John Beaureguard and Queen Lola and step-sister of Piper McLean." Silena looked to her right but Hazel didn't see anything there.

A girl emerged from the shadows holding a red frying pan in her hand.

Annabeth flashed her light at the girl with the pan. "Why do you have a frying pan?" The other girls murmured in agreement, wanting to know why she had it.

"Well-" the girl started but she was cut off. From what Hazel thought was the front of the room, a door swung open and blinding light flooded the room. A muscular frame stood in the doorway blocking the light.

"Looks like they are awake."

**So that was that and I hope you liked it. Sorry this chapter came a bit late, something was going on with the website.**


	6. Nightshade?

**Awesomepossum328: Thanks for all the advice! This chapter is not as long as I hoped it would be but I figured people were getting restless. :)**

**Guest: I know...Queen Lola. Weird name. Should I change it?**

**I did not update last Saturday and for that I am EXTREMELY sorry. I have no excuse for that, I simply was lazy and got to caught up in reading. I also did not update before because there was something weird going on with the website. But enough about that. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Zoe**

It was pitch black.

Zoe felt around her surroundings, looking for anything familiar or anyone familiar. Her sister, Calypso, specifically.

But she felt nothing. Nothing but the ground. Zoe tried recalling her last memories.

A boy with dark brown eyes leaning over her. Two other figures were behind him, dressed in black.

Zoe started panicking. She could list off so many reasons to panic.

1\. Zoe did not know where she was

2\. Zoe did not know the whereabouts of her sister

3\. Zoe did not know if her sister was dead. It was a possibility, though she preferred not to think about it.

4\. It was cold and dark and scary.

5\. Zoe was positive that no one knew of her absence in the court.

Great. Simply great.

Just then, a blinding light filled the room. Footsteps echoed off of the walls. A figure approached her. Zoe felt rough hands on her arms and a voice whispered, "_Sorry._"

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth switched her flashlight off, making sure the person in the doorway did not see it. The person in the doorway walked down a set of stone stairs and jumped onto the concrete floor. Thanks to the light coming from whatever was on the other side of the door, Annabeth could see the person in front of the stairs.

It was a boy. He had sea-green eyes and dark, messy hair. He was dressed in black and a playful smirk decorated his face.

It was the same boy she saw in her room!

The girl with the red frying pan stepped forward. The girl looked about 15 years old and had dark skin. Her hair was a curly black mess with blue streaks. The girl looked ready to use the frying pan as a weapon.

"Who are you and why are we here?" The girl with the blue hair asked.

The boy chuckled. "I can't tell you that but I will tell that I am not here to hurt you."

Annabeth eyed the boy suspiciously. "Why can't you tell us?" she asked.

The boy shrugged, "I just can't."

Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. She wanted information and she wanted it now!

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "You mad, Blondie?"

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't contain her anger. In one swift motion, Annabeth kicked the boy's feet and judo flipped him. She sat on top of his torso to prevent him from getting up. The other girls gasped. Reyna, Rachel and the girl with the blue hair just laughed.

Annabeth leaned in so that her lips were just at the boy's ear. "Do not, call me _Blondie._" she whispered. Annabeth got up and brushed herself off. The boy however, was still on the ground, blushing like crazy.

'What happened to you?" A new voice said. The boy turned in the direction of the voice.

The owner of the voice chuckled and bounded down the stairs. It was another boy, he had curly black hair, a mischievous smile and tanned skin. The boy reminded Annabeth of a Santa's Elf. A Latino Santa's Elf.

The boy that was on the floor glared at the Santa Elf. "None of your business Valdez."

The Santa Elf, Valdez, grinned cheekily, "Who made you so cranky, Jackson? We have guests here!"

Jackson, the boy on the floor, heaved himself up and glanced at the girls. "Yeah. Very curious guests."

"Well, if you woke up with a bunch of strangers, not knowing where in the hell you were, wouldn't you want some answers?" Annabeth said coldly.

Jackson looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Touche, Blon-," Jackson stopped his statement. Annabeth glared at him but did nothing.

_At least he knows better now, _Annabeth thought.

Valdez surveyed the scene before pulling a paper and pen from his pocket.

"McLean? Check."

"Green? Check."

"Chase?" Valdez glanced at Annabeth before returning to his paper. "Check."

"What are you doing?" Juniper asked.

Valdez scrunched his face up at Juniper. "I'm making sure we have everyone." Valdez went back to his paper.

"Yo Percy?"

Jackson tuned around at the call of, what must have been, his name. "What Leo?"

"Where's Nightshade?"

A gasp elicited from a corner of the room. If she squinted, Annabeth could see a girl with caramel hair wearing a white tunic. The girl crossed the room and stopped right in front of Leo.

She spoke in a small but firm voice, "Where is my sister? What have you done with her?"

Leo scratched a non-existent beard, "Your sister?"

The girl nodded, "Yes my sister. Where is she?"

Leo smiled, "If I knew that do think I would have asked Percy?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and growled. "Where. Is. My. SISTER!"

Leo backed away from the girl and tripped over his own feet. Annabeth heard footsteps and soon six other boys, all dressed in black enter the room.

* * *

**This is really just more of a filler chapter but I think I really needed to do this.**


	7. Double Chef

**madeline2206: I had to! The opportunity presented itself. **

**Paceyna347: Thanks! The update is here!**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Well thank you! I do try!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO but how about 1,864 views?!**

* * *

**Head Chef Irene **

Irene paced about the tiled kitchen floor, wondering where on Earth her favorite frying pan could be. Just last Sunday, Chef Irene used the frying pan to make the girls her famous chocolate chip pancakes. Now she was looking for her pan and it was gone.

Irene stopped pacing and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to use another pan," she muttered.

Deep down, Irene knew the girls would love anything Irene made but to Irene it was more than that. That red frying pan was the first thing that she placed on the stove of King Tristan and Queen Aphrodite's (I changed the name) kingdom of Troy.

Irene huffed and got out the ingredients to make her pancakes, making sure to add a pinch of cinnamon because the girls loved it. After she finished Chef Irene set out the plates and forks for the girls and waited patiently for them to come bounding down the stairs.

But no one came.

Chef Irene was positive that the smell of her pancakes had reached Silena and Piper's rooms. The girls should have been sitting at the counter, stuffing their faces with pancakes. But still no one came. Irene bit her tongue, feeling that something was wrong, but she just could not place it. Music was coming from upstairs and she could barely hear it. Finally Chef Irene headed up the stairs ready to wake the girls and drag their friend Liana by the feet. She opened Piper's door and saw nothing but neat clothes folded in a pile on a Hello Kitty pillow.

That girl did love her Hello Kitty.

Irene peeked her head into Silena's room, expecting to see the girls either passed out or dancing like maniacs. But instead she opened the door to an empty room. Clothes and shoes were tossed carelessly around the room, music was still blaring from Silena's iPod dock and the bathroom door was open. The state of Silena's room worried Chef Irene because Silena made it a point to keep her room immaculate, right down to the last Gucci handbag. Irene entered the room, stepping over clutches and combat boots and a Fall Out Boy album, both of which undoubtedly belonged to Liana. On the far side of Silena's light pink room, a note was tacked to the wall.

It read:

You want your princesses and we want our money. You have three weeks. Get the money.

At first, Irene could not register what the note was implying but it slowly dawned on her.

The girls were gone. Taken for ransom.

* * *

**Hylla Ramirez-Arrellano**

Hylla stared at the large golden doors in the throne room, waiting for her little sister to walk through. But no one came. Next to her, Hylla could see Lupa, staring at the doors as well. Finally Queen Bellona sighed and shook her head.

"Dakota," Queen Bellona called for the head chef. He walked to her throne and bowed.

"Queen," He addressed her.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Gwen was sent to get her."

"And did Gwen complete her task?"

Dakota stumbled over his words,"I-she-Gwen came back and she said that Princess Reyna would be down shortly."

Queen Bellona squinted at Dakota before speaking. "Fetch Gwen."

Dakota nodded and disappeared behind the golden doors.

Lupa shook her mane of shiny silver hair. "Where is that girl? I thought I taught her to be more punctual than this."

"Queen Bellona? You wanted to see me?" Dakota appeared with Gwen trailing behind him. She bowed at the queen and stood up straight.

"My daughter. Where is she?"

Gwen's confused blue eyes flitted around the room, most likely looking for Reyna. "She didn't come?"

Queen Bellona looked at Gwen, the confusion clear on her face.

Hylla moved to the door. "I'll go see if she's still in her room."

The queen nodded at her eldest daughter and turned to Lupa. The two began to discuss what could possibly be keeping Reyna.

"I'll go with you," Gwen said nervously. Hylla nodded and swung the golden doors. Gwen followed her out, looking around for Reyna. The two girls climbed the staircase that led to Reyna's room. Their footsteps echoed on the stone steps. Hylla came to a stop in front of Reyna's room. She peered in, looking for any signs of Reyna struggling to get into her purple sleeveless chiton. Instead, a small note fluttered off of Reyna's prized dagger.

_You want your princess, we want our money. Three weeks. Get the money._

Hylla dropped the note. Over her shoulder, Gwen gasped.

"Okay. Remain positive. Remain positive. Reyna can take care of herself, she's a warrior princess. She'll be fine," Gwen's reassuring voice came from behind Hylla. The eldest daughter of Bellona bowed her head, trying to process the absence of her sister. She kept her head down and said nothing.

Gwen placed her hand on Hylla's shoulder. "We should tell everyone. Arrange a search party immediately."

Hylla composed herself and shrugged Gwen off with a determined look on her face. "The search for my sister starts now." With that, Hylla turned on her heel and marched down the stairs, unsure of everything but getting her sister back.

* * *

**Thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews! I wasn't really sure how well this story would go but I'm really proud of it, so thanks!**


	8. Meet the Kidnappers

**I'm kind of debating whether or not I should continue this story. What do you guys think?**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Ohh! Good prediction but that's not it. It's close but later on in the story you'll see. The captor situation will explain itself later in the story.**

**Pacenya347: I'm going to alternate between the different perspectives and the princesses. It would be incredibly long and boring through out all perspectives. P.S You are not being a pesk!**

**Guest 24601: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Coconuts28: I would like to have a super power where I could make infinity chapters but I'm a slow and procrastinating person. Sorry!**

**Isjcabq: Thanks!**

**Guest: I did change the name! I figured Queen Aphrodite was a better name than Queen Lola! I would love to just tell you guys about the captor situation but...that would spoil the story!**

* * *

**Calypso**

"Where. Is. My. SISTER!"**  
**

The boy called Leo, fell backward and other people came thundering down the steps but Calypso could have cared less about them. She wanted to know the whereabouts of her sister and that boy named Leo knew where she was.

A few steps away from her, Calypso could see the girl with the blue hair, hefting her frying pan and getting into a battle stance. All around her, the girls were getting ready to fight.

"What's going on here," one of the boys asked.

Leo stood up and brushed himself off. "Nothing."

"We heard yelling," the boy said.

"Nothing. She just wants to know where Nightshade is," Leo pointed to Calypso.

The girl with the blue hair stepped forward, twisting her frying pan. "Who the hell are you and why are we here?"

A boy with olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair looked at the girl. "Why should we answer that question?"

"Because I'll knock every single one of you out if you don't," the girl answered. She had a look on her face that told you not to mess with her but the boy did bot heed the warning.

The boy scoffed. "You wish."

Before anyone could react, the girl spun around and slammed Leo in the head with her frying pan. Leo hit the ground with a thud.

"Lili," Piper said softly.

Everyone backed away from the girl, who was twirling her pan around innocently. The girl crossed the room to the corner where Calypso was standing before and picked up a brick.

"Lia," Silena said.

The boys looked at her with uncertainty but one of them, a blonde boy, gathered up his courage. He stepped in her direction and with one swift move, the girl threw her brick at the boy and it hit him square in the face. He crumpled to the ground.

The girl stood in front of the boy with the dark eyes. She spoke so quietly that Calypso had to lean in to hear her words.

"I don't wish," she said, "I know."

* * *

**Piper**

Piper stared down at the blonde boy, crumpled at her feet. This was the boy that stuck the needle in her arm. Piper thought he was kind of cute, with hid close cropped blonde hair and strange little scar above his upper lip. Now, Piper would never admit this to anyone, considering the fact that she knew none of the people here except for her sister, Silena and their friend Liana, who had just knocked out two people, one of them being the blonde boy.

"Okay there's no need to be aggressive," Percy said, lifting his hands up in surrender. "Why are girls so damn hostile?" That question earned him a kick from Annabeth and a glare from Liana.

Another boy came down the stairs. He had a babyish face and a ton of muscles that didn't go well with his face. His brown hair was in a buzzcut and he looked Asian.

"I moved Nightshade like he said," the boy stated. The girl who yelled, narrowed her eyes at the boy who spoke.

"My sister. Where is she?" the girl asked.

The boy looked at her with sharp brown eyes. "Your sister?"

"YES MY SISTER! WHERE IS SHE?!" the girl exploded. The boy backed away from her. Liana grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to the corner where she found the brick. Inaudible words were exchanged and when the two girls returned to where everyone could see them, Liana spoke.

"This is Calypso," she addressed the girls only, "Her sister is Zoe Nightshade and they," Liana pointed at the boys, "Have taken her. Calypso is sure they did something bad to her."

Leo snorted. "We didn't do squat. We didn't do diddly squat. Nightshade is fine and that's all you need to know." Calypso glared at him and took a deep breath. She plopped down on the stone floor and ignored everyone. Things got quiet. The boys looked at the girls and the girls glared at the boys.

Finally, it was Annabeth who asked what they were all wondering: "Why are we here?"

The boys all exchanged looks but none of them spoke.

Annabeth sighed. "No one's going to tell us?" The boys remained silent. The silence was deafening. No one dared move or speak for fear of what the others might do. The girl with straight auburn hair and bright green eyes spoke, Juniper.

"If we're going to be here for a long time we might as well get to know each other." Everyone glanced around the room unsure of their decision. Leo slowly regained his consciousness and stood up straight.

"That's Jason," Leo pointed to the blonde boy on the floor. "And I'm Leo."

The boy that Liana yelled at rolled his eyes and left the room.

"That was Nico," Leo said.

The boy with the green eyes waved. "I'm Percy." He nodded to the boy with the rasta cap. "That's Grover."

"He attacked me!" Juniper yelled.

Grover's eyes widened. "She came at me with a knife!"

Everyone looked at Juniper with surprised looks on their faces.

"A butter knife, mind you!" Juniper blushed.

"It still hurt!" Grover exclaimed.

"A butter knife, really?" Reyna rolled her obsidian eyes at Grover, "Woman up."

Grover huffed and walked out of the room.

Rachel turned to look at Juniper. "A butter knife?"

Juniper blushed. "I panicked."

"But a butter knife?"

"I PANICKED OKAY?!"

Rachel put her hands up. "Okay, okay. Sheesh. There's no need to be so damn hostile." Percy smiled at her and she returned the gesture. Suddenly, Liana plopped down on the ground next to Calypso. She looked expectantly at everyone else. One by one, the girls sat down and the boys followed. The blonde girl Annabeth, moved to the front of the girl's side of the semi-circle and sat across from Percy.

"Let's get some information here, shall we?"


	9. Athenian Huntress

**Paceyna347: I hate to be an author that keeps her readers in suspense! Liana is the girl with the blue hair and she pretty much a carbon copy of me except her hair is blue (my hair is green right now).**

**happyfandoming: Thanks! I think I will keep going with this story.**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Sorry! But it's not Thalia either. WARNING: PLOT TWISTS ARE COMING IN THE FUTURE! PREPARE YE TISSUES!**

**Jaspercabeth83: Thank you!**

**SafireRansomePoseidonsDaughter: I actually think I will.**

**Malcolm**

* * *

"Annabeth?" Malcolm called for his sister.

He was standing in the hallway that led to her room. "It's time to present your sketches for the new wing of the castle." No response. "Annabeth?" Malcolm walked into Annabeth's room. Her gray desk was covered with papers, most of them faced down. Malcolm knew what happened. It happened whenever Annabeth got frustrated. Malcolm shook his head and organized his sister's sketches.

"ANNIE!" Annabeth's best friend, Thalia, barged into the room and startled Malcolm.

"Thalia! You scared me!" Malcolm yelled.

Thalia snorted. "I scare everyone."

"And I thought the princess of Olympus would be better behaved," Malcolm muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Thalia raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Thalia looked him over suspiciously but let it go. She looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Annabeth?"

"I don't know. She isn't here," Malcolm shrugged.

Thalia rolled her electric blue eyes. "Well duh."

Malcolm didn't respond. His owl-like gray eyes had caught sight of a small note, attached to one of his sister's papers.

"Malcolm?" Thalia turned to look at him and saw the note. "What is that?"

_"You want your princess, we want our money. You have three weeks," _Malcolm read the note out loud.

Thalia gasped. "No. What do we do?"

Malcolm raised his eyebrows at her. "We find my sister."

* * *

**Phoebe**

"Princess?" Phoebe called for her friend. "Zoe?" Phoebe walked around in Calypso's Garden. She came to a secluded part of the island that Calypso called Ogygia. "Zoe!" Phoebe was starting to get worried now. "Lady Artemis is here!" Phoebe knew that Zoe would come if she heard that Lady Artemis had arrived.

But still nobody came.

This worried Phoebe a lot. If Zoe wanted to be a huntress then she would have to be sworn in.

Something in the bushes moved. Phoebe whirled around. She had no weapon but she was still ready to fight. Two girls came out of the greenery. Naomi and Celyn. Phoebe's fellow hunters.

Phoebe sighed and put down the stick she was going to use as a weapon. "You two scared me."

Naomi shook her head. "Sorry Pheebs. We came out here looking for you."

Phoebe kept walking and Celyn and Naomi joined her.

"Did you find her yet? Lady Artemis is getting restless and so are the wolves," Celyn said.

Phoebe shrugged. "Princess Zoe is nowhere to be found and her sister has not made an appearance either."

Naomi's eyes widened. "Do you think something happened to them?" She had always been a bit of a paranoid person.

Celyn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that they're fine. They probably just got lost or something."

"No way," Naomi said. "Something might have happened and we don't know about it, Celyn."

"Naomi calm down. The princesses are fine. Zoe would never let anything happen to herself or her sister and Calypso is pretty capable of protecting herself."

Naomi shook her head. "What do you think, Phoebe?"

Phoebe didn't answer.

"Phoebe?" Celyn turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe walked forward, towards the sandy parts of the island. A big boulder stood in the sand. She advanced to the boulder and plucked a note off of it.

_"We have your princesses, you have our money. Deadline is in three weeks."_

Next to Phoebe, Naomi gasped. "I knew something happened!"

Celyn looked at her fellow hunters. "No one knows and the girls could be dead by now!"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "Lady Artemis needs to hear of this." The three hunters sprinted in the direction of the castle, certain of finding their soon to be huntress and her sister.


	10. Reveals

**Pacenya347: I'm glad to hear that my ****totally unplanned**** story is growing on you. None of the characters have their powers. This is an Alternate Universe. I guess I forgot to mention that. Sorry. XD**

**Jaspercabeth83: I think that all of my chapters will end on a suspenseful cliffhanger. Because I'm that type of person! I will try to update more often but I have a bunch of exams coming up. Nut think about it, summer is only two months away!**

**Smiles Burn In The Styx: Yeah...Just in case you need to wipe your nose. Or you could get a handkerchief to fan your face when the plot twist gets ya!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Percy. Percy Jackson. That was his name. The name of the boy that had taken her away from her home. Just when she had to show her sketches for the new wing of the castle. He was sitting in front of her, acting nonchalant. And Annabeth did not like that.

"Tell us, why are we here?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy, expecting him to answer.

Percy looked at her. "You don't know?"

Annabeth did know. She was here, in this basement, because the boy sitting in front of her was responsible for her kidnapping.

"I want a direct answer," Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged, "Like I said, I can't tell you that. But I shouldn't have to, seeing as you're supposed to be the princess of Athens. Are Athenians stupid?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something. The nerve of that boy! Trying to sass her and insulting her kingdom! Annabeth wanted to snap out a witty retort but she couldn't. She knew nothing about him and she had no comeback. Annabeth closed her mouth and bit her tongue. Percy smirked at her.

"I guess they are stupid," Percy laughed.

"Will you just shut up and answer the damn question?" That remark came from the girl with the blue hair.

Percy glared at the girl and she glared right back.

Finally, Leo spoke up. "We kidnapped you because we need the money."

The rest of the boys yelled at Leo and denied what he said.

"That's not true!" Percy denied.

The boy with the buzzcut shook his head. "Leo!"

Leo stood up abruptly and pointed his finger at Percy. "You of all people know that we need the money! She helped all of us and you were the one who came up with this plan!"

Percy hung his head, ashamed.

"You all know why we need this money."

The girls watched the boys, some feeling sorry others feeling curious.

"We don't even know if she's okay right now!" Leo stormed out of basement.

The boy with blonde hair, Jason, as Leo called him, walked out of the room after Leo left. He shot a glare in Percy's direction and left.

Annabeth smirked at Percy. "Your accomplices don't seem too pleased with you."

Percy glared daggers at her but didn't say anything.

For a while, no one spoke.

"Come on. Let's go." Percy walked out of the room with all but one of the boys.

The boy that stayed behind had dark skin and large muscles. He had dark brown eyes that resembled Leo's. A few steps away, Silena shivered. The girl with the blue hair narrowed her eyes at the boy and opened her mouth to say something but he left. The boy closed the door behind him, plunging the girls into pitch black darkness.

* * *

**Zoe**

"Hello?" Zoe called out.

She was sitting in a wooden chair at the head of a table. Zoe glanced around. No longer was she in that cold, dark cellar. Now she was in a room with a wooden floor. A few paces away, a fire was crackling, warming up the room and providing light.

Zoe got out of the chair and walked around the room, exploring every nook and cranny. On the other side of the room, a door opened. Zoe whirled around, ready to fight. It was an instinct for her, part of her training to be a hunter. A boy entered the room and sat in Zoe's chair. Zoe watched the boy curiously.

The boy gestured to the seat at a other end of the wooden table. "Please. Sit."

Zoe looked at him and inched towards the seat. The boy nodded and Zoe sat down on the edge of her chair.

"Why am I here?" Zoe asked.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes. Zoe took this time to study him thoroughly. He had pale, olive skin and dark, silky hair. He had a slender yet still muscular body.

Finally, the boy spoke. "Did you know my sister?"

Zoe cocked her head sideways and looked at the boy in a confused manner.

The boy leaned forward. "My sister, Bianca di Angelo? She was in training to be a Hunter of Artemis."

Bianca di Angelo. Zoe knew who she was. Bianca was a 12 year old girl training to be a hunter, just like Zoe was. Phoebe, Bianca and Zoe were often together, hunting, shopping, doing whatever. The three girls also hung out with Thalia Grace, a fellow huntress in training.

The burial was beautiful. Bianca would have been 16 that year. Zoe missed her friend terribly. Four years ago, Bianca died at the hands of a murderer named Talos. Zoe remembered the service like it was yesterday.

_~Four years ago~_

_It was a dark and rainy day. All around her, people were stifling tears and sharing hugs. Zoe stood at the top of a hill, looking down at the mass of people huddled under umbrellas and dressed in black. All of these people had come to celebrate the life of Bianca di Angelo._

_A life that was cut too short._

_Zoe took a deep breath and adjusted her black funeral veil. A car door slammed and soon Zoe was joined by Calypso, Thalia, Phoebe, Naomi, Celyn and Lady Artemis herself. No one dared stand on Zoe's right side._

_That side belonged to Bianca._

_All of a sudden, it hit Zoe that she wouldn't see Bianca again. No more sleepovers with Bianca, where they pretended to be hunters. No more game nights with the other hunters. All of that was over. Zoe felt the tears coming. They were stinging at the back of her eyes, begging to be let out. But no. Zoe was not going to cry. Bianca always said that there was "Something to smile about", "Never cry unless you have a good reason."_

_Zoe hoped this qualified as a good reason. Next to her, Thalia wiped Zoe's face with her black, velvet gloves. The two girls never got along very well and they often argued but today, they agreed to truce. _

_Calypso __took in a breath of fresh air. "Come on." She pulled the girls down the hill to the willow tree that Bianca was to be buried under. The willow tree made Zoe want to cry even more. It seemed like the willow was crying too. _

_Bianca's burial shroud was black and dark green. Zoe watched as a little boy opened Bianca's mouth and inserted a coin. The boy wrapped a talisman around Bianca's mouth and stepped back, into the arms of an older woman. _

_Bianca's mother._

_Bianca's head was adorned with a dark green wreath and her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful. The little boy took Bianca's pale hand and held it before crying into his mother's black coat. _

_Zoe looked away from the scene, holding in her tears._

_~Four years later~_

Zoe gasped. She knew who the boy sitting in front of her was. At first she didn't recognize him. He looked so different from when Zoe last saw him four years ago. But it had to be him. He had the same olive skin and high cheek bones that Bianca had. The boy pulled out a dark green hat and Zoe gasped again. This time she knew. She knew for sure and there was no denying it.

This boy was Nico di Angelo, Bianca's little brother.


	11. 10 captors

**Luke**

"Mom?"

Luke sat at his mother's bedside, grasping her hand desperately.

"Mom? Please, answer me."

No answer.

Luke sighed and dropped his head into his hand, letting go of his mother. He looked around the hospital room. The room that was now his second home. Room 305 had been his home for as long as he could remember.

It was a white room, with blue curtains and a small flat screen T.V in the corner. On the side of the bed was a mass of cards, stuffed animals and candy, all for his mother.

Every time Luke entered the hospital, the smell of antiseptic greeted him like an old friend. By now, Luke was good friends with most of the doctors and nurses in the hospital.

One particular doctor always attended to Luke's mother. Dr. Apollo was the only person allowed to care for May. His sons Will, Lee and Michael often came and tended to her. Luke was great friends with them.

A knock on the open door of May's room jarred Luke from his thoughts.

His stick skinny friend entered the room holding a mass of balloons, candy, cards and stuffed animals in his arms. A blonde head of hair poked out of the mess and sharp blue eyes looked around the room. Octavian walked forward and set the gifts down on the bedside table, some of the stuff spilling out onto the ground.

"Is she okay?" Octavian asked, tying balloons to end of May's bed.

Luke sighed. "No. She's gotten worse. They're thinking of institutionalizing her. They want to put her in a straitjacket."

Octavian cringed and pulled out his long knife. "They wouldn't do that. They can't. And besides, I'll make sure Uncle Apollo keeps that from happening."

"I don't know. I mean, I gt that Dr, Apollo is the main doctor but even his power is limited." Luke watched as Octavian unhooked a teddy bear from his belt loop and used his knife to stab the bear repeatedly.

"If they even think about it..." Octavian gestured to the teddy bear, it's stuffing dripping out of the rips Octavian had put there.

Luke smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You know King Z would put you on trial so fast. Even if you didn't commit a crime yet."

Octavian snorted. "As if he would do anything. All he does is sit his lazy ass on his throne. I swear Princess Thalia is the one running the kingdom, not him!"

Luke laughed as he thought about his childhood friend Thalia, ever the punk rocker, running all of Greece. "Thals is a huntress, remember?"

"Really?" Octavian feigned surprise. "I didn't know she passed the test."

"Yeah, she did."

A wheeze escaped from the body on the bed.

The two boys turned their attention to the bed, where May was stirring.

"Mom?" Luke's eyes widened. "Mom!"

May stopped moving and breath became uneven again.

Luke drew in his breath and shared a look with Octavian. "I hope Percy know what he's doing. If this plan doesn't work we could go to jail. Or worse, she could die."

...

**Zoe **

She still could not believe it. This boy: Nico d Angelo. It seemed almost impossible, but Zoe realized that after Bianca's death, she never talked to Bianca's family. She never thought about how her death effected her family.

Selfish.

Nico cleared his throat and looked at Zoe with pleading eyes.

"Please." His voice sounded a bit hoarse. "Tell me about my sister. Why did she want to join the Hunters?"

Zoe gazed at the boy with pity. He needed closure and he believed that Zoe could provide him with it.

"Um..." Zoe stalled.

It wasn't that she didn't know why Bianca wanted to join the Hunters, she did. It was the reason why. Zoe didn't think that Nico would be able to handle the fact that Bianca joined the Hunters because she did not want her brother to depend on her so much.

"Please," he said again.

"Okay, fine." Zoe sighed and shook her head.

Nico sat forward in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him.

Zoe took in a deep breath and looked into Nico's eyes.

"This might be hard for you to hear."

...

**Reyna**

The princess of Sparta watched as Annabeth paced the cellar with the blue haired girl at her side.

Suddenly, Annabeth stopped and looked at the girl, flashing her light at her.

"Who are you? What's your name? And why do you have that frying pan? And are you a royal too?"

Annabeth stared at the girl, listening intently as she waited for the girl to answer her questions.

"My name is Liliana Vera Thalassa Willows. I am the daughter of Queen Aubrey and King Roan, heir to the throne of Pylos and I don't know why I have this frying pan either," the girl answered.

Annabeth nodded and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Princess Liliana."

Liliana took Annabeth's hand and shook her head, "Just call me Liana. Liliana is way to long."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence and everyone shifted away from each other. The girls stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Do you think they are going to kill us?"

Everyone turned to face the girl that spoke, Silena, if Reyna remembered right.

Annabeth scowled. "They wouldn't. If they are smart, but I highly doubt those boys have brains."

"She's right. They most likely kidnapped us for ransom so if they kill us, then they won't get the money," the red head oracle explained.

Liana glanced at the girls with her strange purple eyes. A mix of blue and green and purple, those eyes reminded Reyna of a stormy ocean.

Calypso chimed in, she had been so quiet during the talk. "We are still strangers to each other. Maybe we should try to get to know each other a bit more?"

Liana looked at Piper and Piper shot a look to her sister. Silena glanced over at Reyna and the girls all decided to try one more time.

Hazel, the last one to receive a look, smiled shyly. "Okay, let's try."

...

**Frank**

Frank sighed as he surveyed the cells. Actual cells. He looked out at the beds and the one single light bulb that illuminated the room. But this was just in case. Just in case the girls tried to escape. Then and only then, would they be separated and put into these jail cells.

Luke had brought in "an expert" as he said, to organize the kidnapping.

Kronos. That was his name. None of the boys like the man, with his dark cropped hair and evil sneer that he wore so much. Not even Luke liked him and Kronos, Jason and Percy were not big fans of each other.

"Frank!" Percy entered the room followed by Jason. The boys looked at the cells uncertainly.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea guys," Frank stated.

Jason shook his head. "We can't back out now, Frank. We already got the girls and we really need that money. For Luke."

Percy nodded. "For Luke."

The two boys left, leaving Frank in the cells. Frank turned around to leave the cells but not before turning the light off. He grabbed the door knob and closed the door but whispered two words into the darkness before the door shut.

"For Luke."


	12. Bitchy Cousins and Busy Parents

"NOW!" Malcolm slammed his fist down down onto the wooden table. "We must find her now!"

Nobody at the table seemed perturbed by the Crown Prince's outburst. They all knew he cared for his sister deeply. Queen Athena studied him, her startling grey eyes stopping at his hand. She spoke with force in her voice. "Prince Malcolm is right. We must send out a search party for my daughter."

Across from Malcolm, Thalia carved an 'A' into the table with a silver arrow, taken from her quiver. "I offer my hunters as one search party," she said, pursing her lips.

Malcolm nodded grudgingly. "Thank you, Princess Thalia."

"We must keep this to ourselves," Queen Athena said. "Word of Annabeth's disappearance cannot get out of the castle."

King Fredrick looked at his wife with worry. "But if we had more people searching for Annabeth, our-"

"No one will know of this!" Queen Athena stood up, slamming her palm down. "And that is final!" She walked out of the conference room, her grey robes swishing behind her. The door closed with a loud slam. The parties of the council looked around with worry in their eyes and then door opened and two frazzled boys peeked out from behind it, their eyes wide in fear.

King Fredrick sighed and opened his arms. "Bobby, Matthew, come." The boys obeyed and walked into his arms.

Bobby spoke up, his voice barely a whisper. "Will we find Annabeth, dad? Will she come home?"

King Fredrick sighed again and did not respond to his son, for he had no answer for him.

* * *

**Him**

He sauntered around the upstairs bedroom, smiling to himself. He knew those boys didn't trust him but none of that mattered. Further down, in a cellar, 12 princesses were being held captive. Step 1 of his plan was in action. He smiled to himself again before settling down on the bed.

* * *

**Percy**

If Percy had known that Luke was going to call in an "expert" he would have backed out of the plan a long time ago. But unfortunately, Luke did not share his thought process with the other boys very often. It was too late to back out anyways, not to mention the fact that he came up with the stupid plan. Percy's mother always said that he never thought things through. He relied on instinct and right now his instinct was telling him that this expert was going to screw things up horribly.

* * *

**Rachel**

It had barely been twenty-four hours, and Rachel was already homesick. She missed her bedroom, her paint set and easel and comfy paint splattered duvet. More than that, she missed her parents, despite the fact that they never had time for her.

All around her, the other girls had long since fallen asleep, tired from the day's events. Rachel had learned so much about these girls and she was glad she had. She knew it would be a long time until she saw her family but at least she had company. And good company at that.

Across the room, another body stirred and sat up, shaking her head. Even from her place in the dark corner, Rachel could see the tiny braids flying around as the girl shook her head.

"Piper?" Rachel whispered. Piper tensed up and turned around, letting out a breath when she saw Rachel's silhouette.

"Why are you still awake?" Piper asked, crawling closer to her.

"Couldn't sleep. Homesickness."

"Oh," Piper sighed. "I know what you mean. I miss my parents, even though they never have time for me. My dad is always busy and my mom is always traveling. I barely see her. And I miss my cousin Drew, even though she can be a bit bitchy at times. And I miss Irene, our head chef."

Rachel nodded, a bit confused as to why Piper opened up to her about her family. But she realized they quite similar. "We aren't so different, Piper. My mom travels too and my dad never has the time of day for anyone. Although I don't have a bitchy cousin."

Piper gave a small laugh. "Be grateful. For two years she put all her effort into making me look bad. She once cut my waist long hair, down to my shoulders while I was sleeping!"

"You're kidding. She sounds terrible! I don't know what I would do if someone cut my hair," Rachel shuddered.

"She was. But one day she just gave up, and eventually, I forgave her. And I thanked her. I actually like having my hair like this," Piper smiled wistfully.

Rachel sighed and looked at the ground, drawing in the thin layer of dust. "Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll make it out of here? Alive?"

"Rachel! Listen," Piper grabbed the red head's hands, clutching them tightly. "No matter what you think about your parents, no matter how much they want you to be someone you're not, they love you. Don't ever forget that. They're going to get you out of here. Trust me."

It seemed Piper's words had no effect on her. Rachel simply sighed again before thanking Piper and laying down, attempting to return to the peaceful haven that was sleep.


	13. Note (sorry guys)

_Hey guys, I'm back! For real this time. Before you kill me, let me say, I already have a few chapters of For Ransom written up. Sorry for going on an unofficial hiatus on ya. I just kinda lost my inspiration but I'm back!_

_~totallyuncreativelyinsane_


End file.
